Episode 4
Earth: The 4 humans were walking on the sidewalk passing by a playground. "I tell you guys, DinoTron is powerful." said Mike. "So? We can take him down as a team!" said Riley. "Yes." said Speed. The girl nodded. "Hey Lykaos? What should we call you on earth?" questioned Riley. Lykaos raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is my name, Lykaos, not suitable for earth?" She asked. "Yeah, guys." Speed said. "I think Lykaos is a great name!" The younger boy smiled. "Okay then, we keep it as Lykaos unless we really need to change it." said Mike, but something else was going through his head. "Ooh~! Speed, is that protectiveness I hear in your voice?" "Now, let's not worry we got plenty of days to train and who knows? We can go to KC universe everyday and train with Beag." said Speed smiling at Lykaos. The wolf-like girl chuckled. Riley looked at Mike. Mike nodded. Meanwhile at KC universe: DinoTron raied his hand up in the air. "Trixie, Snakeuton rise!" yelled DinoTron as his hand glowed and 2 bricks appeared. Trixie and Snakeuton were brought back to life. "Ah... I feel better now...." smiled Trixie. "Yes I know what you mean." said Snakeuton. "SILENCE! You fools failed me once and this time you're not going to fail me again! NEVER come back untill ALL of those knights are destroyed! I will give you guys a favor. I will destroy one, you two destroy the other 3!" yelled DinoTron as he jumped off his throne. "Where you're going?" questioned Trixie. "I am going to the woods it's time for a mission." said DinoTron walking away with some little t-rex team titan warriors. "Take care dude." said Snakeuton. Back at Earth: It was a new day and everyone woke up to go to school. Suddenly Mike felt a glowing sensation. "Must be DinoTron... then if it's glowing so will everyone's elses core blocks!" freaked out Mike. Speed's house: "I have to go.. Bye Rusty." smiled Speed as he looked at his shihtzu dog. The dog barked happily. Riley's house: "Got to go.." she said. Lykaos house: "Let's get going!" said Lykaos. Everyone raned but then the core blocks stopped glowing. "WHAT THE-" freaked out Riley. Suddenly their coreblocks made a medium hologram showing Dromundor and DinoTron looking at each other. "UH OH!" yelled Lykaos. "We should go help him!" yelled Speed. As everyone raned to a nearby basement to go to KC universe it didn't work and they couldn't go. KC universe: "I am sorry guys for disabling that portal.... But, this is my fight not yours.." said Dromundor sadly. "Ooh so you stopped your puiny friends from coming here eh? Excellent." said DinoTron smiling. "Don't get all happy DinoTron! This was meant for us to finish off who looses first!" said Dromundor. "The one who will DIE first will be you!" yelled DinoTron as he charged at Dromundor. "Tenkai beast mode engage!" yelled DinoTron going beast mode. The tiny t-rex soilders raned behind DinoTron backing him up. "Go away little immature brats! Tenkai WindStorm go!!" yelled Dromundor as he made little tornado attacks that blew away the little T-Rex knights. "You will regret that!" said DinoTron. DinoTron as he transformed into a giant head and went underground. "Bobble shark attack!" yelled DinoTron. Dromundor jumped in the air and dodged attacks. He then saw a head near a cactus. "Gotcha..." said Dromundor as he raised his sword in the air and dived towards the head. Meanwhile at Keith middle school, home of the tigers and home of the einsteins: At Mrs. Gordon's class: "I want to go help him!" whispered Riley to Speed. "We can't skip school!" said Speed. "Guys! Mike will be okay!" said Lykaos. "NO!" said Riley. Then Mrs. Gordon put her book down and questioned Riley. "Riley, what's wrong?" questioned Mrs. Gordon. "I have to use the bathroom!" cried Riley. "Go.." said Mrs. Gordon dissmissing Riley to the bathroom. Riley ran off. "Wait you need your pass! Damn it." said Mrs. Gordon. Speed and Lykaos exchanged glances at each other in worry. Meanwhile back at KC Universe: "OW!" yelled DinoTron shrinking back to his beast mode. "It's time to end you, prepare to be eaten!" yelled DinoTron running towards Dromundor with his mouth open. Dromundor was tired and slipped on sand. "AHH!" Dromundor yelled in fear. "NO You don't!" yelled a voice turning out to be BravenDragon! "Tenkai beast mode activate!" yelled Bravendragon going to beast mode. "Bravendragon?!" said Dromundor sheding a tear. "You saved my life.... thank you...." smiled Dromundor as his chestplate started glowing. "Dromundor, tenkai beast mode engage!" yelled Dromundor going tenkai beast mode. The new beast mode of Dromundor was a gray dragon. "Oh so you have beast mode as well? You're a fool!" yelled DinoTron. "Look in the mirror dumpster face!" yelled BravenDragon as she shot a blast of fire torpedoes. The fire torpedoes then hit DinoTron. "You will all regret this!!!" yelled DinoTron as he exploded into bits. BravenDragon and Dromundor gasped. Dromundor jumped on BravenDragon and both fell on the floor together. Dromundor was on top of BravenDragon. Both of them blushed. "We beat DinoTron!" smiled BravenDragon. "Let's go home.." smiled Dromundor. End of episode! Category:List of episodes